


As You Command

by awyrmofmyword



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (the publicity is consensual), Anal Sex, Dom Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dom/sub, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mentions of religion, Public Sex, Slight humiliation kink, Smut, Somewhat, Spitroasting, Sub Morality | Patton Sanders, degredation, i mean its intruality come on what did you expect/j, patton can stop repressing some feelings as a treat, this is just hardcore porn yall, virgil and janus come (ha) in later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awyrmofmyword/pseuds/awyrmofmyword
Summary: Remus sends Patton some ideas for review, and Patton can't stop thinking about them.(Or, the one where Patton admits to feelings that are best kept away from the confessional box.)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 19
Kudos: 134





	As You Command

**Author's Note:**

> based on this tiktok: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJxRP21q/
> 
> Thank you to centreoftheselights for betaing, and to her and the folks in the server for always encouraging my horniest endeavors :P!

_"You like taking orders don't you, you nasty little thing?"_

Patton whimpered as the memory of Remus' comment resurfaced, heating up all over again as the implications danced around his head. It had been four days, more than enough time to move on from the voice clip Remus had sent him while he had been, in his words, 'fucking around with some tamer juicy things I got offa Tiktok'.

 _Blind reactions._ It seemed so harmless at the time! Remus had promised in the text with the links that none of them were gory or debauched.

Patton supposed he should have realized that Remus' definition of debauched was much different than his own.

He still wasn't sure exactly _why_ he'd been so affected by something as simple as that sentence. Of course he liked following rules- he was Thomas' morality, the one who led him to be good and follow rules! It was kinda his whole thing!

So why, _why_ _wouldn't_ the image those words had painted in his mind, the image of him taking orders from _Remus_ of all sides, dressed in something skimpy and doing _anything_ Remus wanted (no doubt wicked), the image that had woken him up throbbing hard and desperate for the past three nights, leave him alone!?

Patton shifted in his seat on the sofa uncomfortably as his- his _dingus_ started to strain uncomfortably against his pants again. He had come down to the living room to watch The Office bloopers in an attempt to get his mind off of the thoughts that were plaguing him, but it was starting to look like that hadn't been the right idea.

He bit his lip. Of course he hadn't touched himself - that would be unthinkable - but it was getting so hard (ha) to think straight when the thought of doing things he'd never want to do kept crossing his mind. Like Remus had wanted to distract him, or something.

Patton shifted again. It would be just like the creative side to come up with something to torment Patton in all the worst ways, of course. Again, he'd never want to... right?

He shook his head. Of _course_ Patton didn't want to follow Remus' orders. Remus would- would definitely come up with something inappropriate or sinful or bad, like licking a skunk, or... talking Patton into taking all his clothes off around the others, or getting on his knees like that and kissing at the front of Remus' pants and opening his mouth with no hesitation to let Remus use him for his own pleasure in front of everyone--

Patton let out a short, breathy sort of noise and then clapped a hand against his mouth, shocked at himself for letting his mind get so carried away. What was _happening_ to him??

Patton thought to himself for a few more moments, poring it over, and very suddenly, it hit him.

Remus _wanted_ Patton to be distracted like this.

Patton's breath began to come a little faster as the pieces fell into place in his mind. Even after Thomas had accepted that Remus was a part of him, Remus had kept pushing his ideas on Thomas, thinking about things they could do with friends and strangers, from murder to embarrassing things like being found pantsless riding a crocodile, to _sex_. Patton had steered Thomas away from all of these every time. (Though part of him did still want to pet a crocodile snoot.) Remus had been upset, of course- he was Roman's twin after all, and Roman didn't handle his ideas being rejected well either.

So now... Remus was targeting Patton _directly_ instead of Thomas, hoping to take Patton out so he could do whatever he wanted!!

Patton shot up straight from the couch, startling Virgil (who had been sitting in the kitchen sink) into a stand of his own, staring wildly at Patton.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing you need to worry about, kiddo," Patton said, in his professional Dad Voice, and Virgil leaned back a bit as Patton began to sink out. "I've just got to take care of something with Remus."

"Good luck," Virgil said, bewildered, and they were the last words Patton heard before he rose face to face with Remus' mahogany door.

He knocked on the door in a sharp Shave and a Haircut beat, and barely a second passed before the door creaked open to reveal a pitch-black room, the creak slow and rusty-sounding even though Patton knew full well Remus made sure to keep his room in tip-top shape.

Remus was _clearly_ expecting him.

Patton took a deep breath and stepped into the room. He managed to only scream a little when the door _slammed_ shut behind him, immersing him in total darkness, and as he desperately tried to stop his heart from racing a mile a minute, a dark, hungry laugh began to sound, filling the darkness around him and growing from a wicked hooting to a high-pitched cackle within seconds until--

"What's up, Daddy?!"

The lights blazed to life around them, candles aflame along each wall, and Patton looked up from where he had been half-bent over to find Remus standing over him, mouth stretched in a wide, sharp-toothed smile.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Remus snickered, rocking back and forth on his heels. "Really! I've been staring at a sheet of lyrics for one of Jannie's upcoming songs for hours trying to get it right and it's like nails shooting into my eyes and making them gush everywhere, they ache so bad! Glad to see you, I was beginning to get twitchy with no one to play with."

Patton very firmly ignored the shiver that ran down his spine at the thought of being Remus' _play-thing_ and straightened up, using his extra inches of height from having so much sway in Thomas' mind to tower over Remus as well as he could.

"Remus," he said, trying _very hard_ to keep the quaver of desire that would betray him out of his tone. "We need to talk. Specifically, I want to talk to you about those blind reacts you sent the other day. I know what you had planned."

Remus processed this, mustache twitching, and then slumped over a little.

"They're too much for Thomas again, aren't they," he mumbled. "I get it--"

"You and I both know that's not what I'm talking about," Patton managed, face beginning to burn. "Please save your acting for the stage."

Remus straightened again, giving Patton the side-eye.

"Whaddya mean by that, Patton-cake, and by cake I mean ass - I know I'm powerful enough to mess you all up in several ways, but I'm no mind reader. Use your words."

Patton couldn't stop the absolutely _embarrassing_ noise that tumbled from his lips at the command any more than he could prevent the way Remus went stock-still afterwards, for seemingly the first time since his creation not moving at all.

"..."

"I mean _that,"_ Patton blurted, burning with _shame_ and _want_ and _lust_ all over again, the weight of Remus' eyes only making the flame worse. "You sent me those- those blind reacts you recorded, and- and I haven't been able to get them out of my head. That one about me following orders, I- I know you meant to distract me, to keep me from keeping Thomas in the right!"

He swallowed hard, nerves alight and burning as Remus followed the movement with his eyes, before they snapped right back to Patton's face as he wet his lips and managed to speak again.

"And- and I'm here to tell you that it won't work, and I'm not going to step aside, so you can take these feelings away. Right now."

Remus didn't move, just... _stared,_ and Patton felt a little like he was a leaf caught in flame, curling up and crinkling smaller and smaller in the heat.

He swallowed.

"Please?"

"I didn't send those to you to drive you off the narrow way, Patton," Remus finally replied, voice low and slow and _precise,_ each word carefully said, as if Remus was afraid if he spoke too quickly Patton would spook and he'd be gone (and how silly was that, Patton wouldn't run, they're just words!). Remus took a step forward, and then another, and then he was in Patton's space, wild eyes sharp and focused and boring into Patton's own - recording each reaction and calculating what exactly they meant.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Remus rumbled, and Patton trembled so hard he had to reach his hand behind him and steady himself on the door.

"I- I don't know what you mean," Patton managed, but it was a weak excuse and he knew Remus knew it. Remus reached forward and rested his hands beside Patton on the door, caging him, and Patton knew he could get away. He knew he should get away, that he should have picked Remus' hands up, curtly told him he wouldn't get away with this anymore, and left.

But, to the chagrin of that tiny voice in the back of his mind that was very quickly losing all sway it had on Patton... he didn't _want_ to.

And Remus almost seemed to be reading his mind.

"Tell me," he commanded, and Patton felt his knees go weak.

"I--"

Patton swallowed hard again, face burning like it never had before.

"... You were right," he managed, voice tiny and trembling and Remus leaned in closer, focused completely on Patton, and _darn_ if it didn't make Patton even weaker. "About that I like being ordered around."

He let out a breath, and Remus breathed it in, almost frenzied, tense against Patton's body. Eager. _Hungry._

"I'm supposed to make sure we follow the rules, it's one of my functions," Patton whispered. "I didn't think- you had such an effect on me, I haven't been able to get it out of my head."

"Get what out of your head, _tell me,"_ Remus growled, impatient, and Patton whined, hips rocking forward unconsciously and grinding against Remus' and the resulting feeling made Patton feel like he was seeing _sparks._ Remus moans, loud and wanton, and the whole situation was spinning out of control so fast Patton's head spun with it.

 _"You!"_ Patton gasped, hands flying to Remus' shoulders, and Remus crowded their bodies together, and now Patton really was trapped, crowded against the cool wood of the door and the _hot, hot, hot_ of Remus' body, and it was too much, more than he's ever allowed himself to have, and it was _hardly enough,_ so he choked out the words even as his hips rolled forward and bring that _sweet_ pressure Patton had never let himself find.

"I want you to order me around," he blurted, wrapping his arms around Remus' neck. "More than anything, I want you to- to call me a dirty little thing, to, to make me get naked, to make me do all the things I'd never do."

"I don't want to force you into anything--"

 _"I_ want you to," Patton whimpered, and Remus _shuddered._ "Make me suck you off, tell me to get off on your sheets and pillows and call me all sorts of dirty things for it, Remus, Remus, I _need_ you to shove me against a wall and fu- _fuck_ _me_ until all I can think about is you and the feeling of you using me for _anything_ you want."

"Give me your limits-" their hips ground hard together - _"hell, Patton, your limits_ before I do anything," Remus spat, pulling his body away just enough before Patton can grind forward again, pulling a whine from Patton's lips. "Don't tell me anything, please, I _know_ you have things you'd never want to do."

Patton panted for a few moments, the haze clouding his mind slowly trickling into something sharper, and Patton came back to himself enough to be steady, breathing in a little slower again.

"... no daddy kink, please," he said after a few moments of thought. "No gore, and nothing big, we can start- start with just the basics."

“Just the two of us, then, you want to be all for me?” Remus growled out, a note of something _possessive_ in his voice that made Patton shiver.

His imaginations from earlier came back up in his mind, and Patton bit his lip.

"I mean, if you want it to be public, I defini- I wouldn’t be opposed,” he whispered, shy. “… I'd feel better if you most of the time didn't ask.” 

Remus shifted.

"Elaborate."

Patton shivered at his pitched, dark tone, and then he thought another moment, and looked up at Remus.

"... I overthink," he managed. "When you ask me if I've ever done something, wanted something, imagined these things... It makes me feel like I should say no to everything, because good- good boys don't say yes."

Remus' breath hitched, and he looked into Patton's eyes, gaze caught between something soft and something deep, desiring, and hot as hellfire.

"So you want me to order you to do it, because then, if you don't _want_ to say no, you're just following orders," Remus murmured, leaning back in again, on tiptoe, breath warm against Patton's throat. "Doing what you're told, like the easy little thing you are... right?"

Patton whined, mouth falling open, and the fire overtook the softness and Remus was once more all hedonism and hunger, a predator ready to bend Patton to his will, to make the silly boy before him feel pleasures he'd never even dreamed of.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he ordered, voice firm, and Patton nodded vigorously.

Remus smirked.

"So eager to follow orders," he cooed, licking a stripe up Patton's throat, and Patton shuddered at the hot slickness of his tongue. "You want this so bad. You've been holding it back for years, but it's clear it was just out of worry you'd give into your true nature, isn't that right..."

His lips met the shell of Patton's ear.

_"Slut."_

Patton whimpered, and as his mouth opened to reply Remus brought up a hand to cover it, rolling his fingers against Patton's lips and pressing them into his mouth.

"No need to answer that, it's clear to me and anyone that looks at you," Remus cooed again, beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of Patton's mouth, and when Patton began to suck on them, pressing his tongue against the warm intrusion between his lips, Remus cackled. "You're so desperate for anyone to turn you around and shove their cock into that tight little ass of yours, for them to fuck you like you were made for it. How can the others _stand_ you being such a tease?"

He began to roll his hips against Patton's once more, and Patton whimpered, mind soft around the edges, heat pooling in his abdomen, and feeling like his cock was about to spring from his pants.

"I know _I've_ imagined pushing you to your knees and thrusting my dick down your throat half the time I've been around you because you've gone on about how you could _never_ have sex, calling it a sin. All of us know how much you want it. Behind closed doors... I know you've dreamt of touching yourself. I know you've ground into your pillows to get yourself off and told yourself it doesn't count."

Patton's hips jerked, and he moaned around Remus' fingers, and Remus' eyes met his, _delighted._

"I _knew_ it."

He pulled his fingers out of Patton's mouth, much to Patton's chagrin, but then tutted him for whining and Patton fell silent, barely managing not to grind his hips forward again.

"Don't you worry your pretty head," Remus purred, and Patton's knees nearly gave out, mind slipping further into the softness the more Remus goes on, completely giving himself over into Remus' grasp.

"After all, the _real_ fun hasn't even started yet!"

Patton nodded, unable to take his eyes off of the man in front of him, and as Remus stepped back and began to unbuckle his pants Patton almost felt faint. He raised a hand to his face, staring as Remus drew out his hard, red dick. It looked much like Patton’s own- cut and average, weeping a clear fluid from the tip, but where Patton’s hair was wild and frizzy Remus’ was trimmed neatly, and Patton couldn’t help but wonder if it would tickle when he- _no!_

He shook his head, to clear it, only for Remus to scoff and pull his hand away from his face.

“Whatever you’re thinking? Don’t,” he ordered, before wrinkling his nose and rephrasing. “Do think about my dick, but don’t worry about anything else with that cute head of yours, hmm? I want your whole focus right here, just us in this room.”

Patton flushed at his tone, but nodded, and Remus smirked.

“Last chance to back out, pretty Patty. If you don’t say no now I’m gonna shove my cock down that tight little throat of yours and fuck it til you cry.”

A wave of _need_ overtook Patton at the description, and, letting out an eager moan, his knees buckled and he hit the floor before he could even process the movement. He leaned forward, letting his mouth fall open, and Remus sucked in a swift breath.

“You really are a natural slut,” he whispered, grabbing Patton’s face by the chin and half-guiding, half-dragging him forward til he was face to face with Remus’ dick. “You wanna empty your mind of nothing but my cock?”

Patton’s face burned, but he pushed the shame aside and nodded eagerly, drool escaping his open mouth at the movement, and was rewarded with Remus’ smirk and his hand caressing the side of Patton’s face roughly.

“Good toy.”

And as Patton whined from the praise Remus dragged him forward and slid his cock slickly into Patton’s mouth.

Patton nearly gagged in the first moment, Remus’ dick dragging across the back of his tongue, but Remus paused for a moment and gave Patton the chance to get used to the feeling. He didn’t pull away an inch, and Patton whimpered around him with the knowledge that Remus could just keep him there so easily. That he might just decide not to move, and Patton would have to stay there, cock in his throat for as long as Remus wanted, and maybe he would take a picture or two and- _fuck!_

Patton thrusted his head forward, forcing himself to take Remus all the way, and the dark side moaned, hips jerking a little and the movement setting Patton’s head spinning. He began to bob his head, testing himself. The more times he took Remus in, the easier it became- and then Remus _growled,_ grabbed Patton’s head in his hands, and began fucking his throat in earnest.

Remus’ cock tasted of salt, and it weighed heavy on Patton’s tongue, pressing deep into his throat, far enough that Patton almost wondered how it looked from the outside before Remus snapped his hips forward again and hit the back of Patton’s throat and Patton _keened_ with need.

 _“Fuck,”_ Remus swore, rolling his hips in the same movement and groaning as Patton moaned once more. “Perfect, filthy little slut for me, you’re a vibrator and a sleeve all in one, better than any toy I’ve ever had- taking my cock like you were made for it, is that what you are, the dick-sucking side?”

Patton squirmed, cock feeling fit to burst out of his pants, and Remus noticed the movement and grinned devilishly.

“A few mean words and some cock in your throat and you’re already hard, how _cute._ I’m so lucky I sent those off to you, now I’m the first one to ever get to use you like this, so _needy_ and desperate and you’ll take _whatever_ I give you. Does it make you feel good, knowing you’re being used however I want?”

He pulled out, dick covered in spit, but when Patton opened his mouth to respond Remus shoved himself back into Patton’s open throat and choked the words out of him, cackling.

“Of course you do, you’re so slutty you’d thank me for kicking you at this point!”

Patton swooned, head feeling as if it was filled with fluff, only able to focus on the feeling of Remus thrusting into his throat, in and out, in and out, rough enough that he started to tear up. Using him. As he slipped further into the dizzying sensations, one thought floated to the surface of his mind.

He _loved_ this.

Eventually, Remus pulled out, dick dripping with slick and pre-come, and Patton whined at the emptiness, mouthing after Remus’ cock. Remus looked down at his teary-eyed partner and chuckled, mustache twitching.

“Don’t you fret, pet, I won’t leave you wanting long.”

Patton stared pleadingly up at Remus, trying to get him to realize and fill his mouth again, but Remus snapped his fingers and pointed to his bed.

“Get on the bed, on your back, slut. Don’t make a peep of protest.”

After a moment passed for the orders to sink in, Patton fell to his hands as well, crawling over and onto the bed before rolling onto his back, dick dragging along the sheets as he did so. He groaned at the feeling, rocking his hips up into the air, but Remus had told him to lay on his back, and so Patton didn’t turn over to grind against the bed.

“Such a good toy for me,” Remus said jeeringly, sauntering over to the bedside, and Patton whimpered at the sight of him- completely nude and littered with scars over his powerful, pudgy body. Remus raised his head high at the noise, showing himself off, and Patton instinctively flung out a hand, making grabby motions at him.

“Ah-ah, hands at your sides,” Remus purred, and Patton’s hands snapped back to himself, feeling as if he was electrocuted. “Can’t have them wandering as I strip you to nakedness, after all.”

Patton shivered and let out a soft, needy noise, and Remus cackled at the sound.

“Stay still until I tell you to move,” he grinned, and then he leapt onto the bed, settling on Patton’s legs, and leaned to tug the zipper of Patton’s pants down with his teeth.

Patton gasped at the sudden release of pressure, so much and not enough, but as Remus undid the button and dragged the pants down Patton couldn’t help but thrust into the air a little, wanting- no, _needing_ more. Remus didn’t even pause a moment in his work, simply placing a firm hand on Patton’s waist to stop him from moving as Remus tugged down Patton’s boxers and his dick flew up and smacked lightly against his wrist, Patton whimpering at the sensation.

“Ready for me to do anything I want to you? Good,” Remus purred, moving to yank Patton’s shirt off, Patton eagerly allowing it, hands then tucked back obediently to his sides. Remus smirked.

“I could eat you alive, you look like such a feast for me,” he murmured, dragging his hands across Patton’s chest and pinching at his nipples, pleasure zinging through him and making him whine and tense. “Letting me use you... Come here, let me taste myself on your tongue.”

Remus didn’t give Patton a chance to move, leaning down and pressing his lips against Patton’s open mouth, thrusting his tongue between Patton’s lips and drinking in every breathy noise he made. Patton’s eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Remus’ tongue curling hot and slick against his, losing himself in the feeling of Remus taking all he wanted from him. Their bodies were tangled together, and the feeling of Remus’ hands on him was heady and more addicting than it had any right to be.

Unthinkingly, he reached to his cock, to stroke Remus and himself to completion- and then his hands were yanked up and pinned firmly above him, his mouth empty once more, and Remus’ eyes were aflame and boring into his.

“Did I give you permission to _touch yourself?”_ he hissed, and Patton’s eyes went wide with fear.

“N-no, I’m sorry, I didn’t know!”

“Sorry doesn’t cut it,” Remus growled, snapping his clothes back on, and Patton whimpered at the loss of contact to Remus’ skin. His partner leaned down, grip tightening around his wrists.

“Your pleasure is mine to give - here, you are following _my_ rules,” Remus spat, grinding down against Patton’s naked dick roughly, and a thrill of arousal shot down Patton’s spine at how _helpless_ he was in Remus’ grip. “You agreed to take what you were given, slut, so how _dare_ you touch yourself without order.”

“I won’t do it again, Remus, I promise,” Patton pleaded, flushing, but Remus scoffed and stood, pulling Patton up in one rough movement.

“A slut like you, finally letting himself get what he wants? Don’t lie, we both know once I’m done with you you’ll never want to stop touching yourself again. No, you need to learn that when you’re with me you’ll take only what I give you and allow you. You need to be _punished.”_

Patton moaned, pitched and broken, and Remus allowed himself a grin before the scene shifted around them and he flung Patton forward, face-down into the couch, knees hitting the floor after.

Patton, trembling with lust and anticipation, glanced up and saw the living room around them before Remus’ hand met the back and shoved his head down between his now-tied arms, and Patton kept it there, swallowing hard. After a moment, Remus drew his hand away, but Patton dared not move it an inch, holding position for Remus.

Being good.

“Now,” Remus said, voice rough with want. “I think that a dirty little minx like you ought to have a punishment that matches his nature.”

He leaned down, hovering over Patton’s naked back, clothed hard-on pressed against the curve of Patton’s ass as Remus took the lobe of Patton’s ear between his teeth and pulled, drawing a loud, needy whine from Patton’s throat. Every inch of Patton’s body was aflame, hard and hot and open for Remus, for the one giving him his orders, _claiming_ him.

“I think I’m going to have you show off to everyone what a needy slut you are,” Remus growled, breath hot on Patton’s ear, and Patton _moaned._

“They won’t be able to keep their eyes off of you, laid bare like this,” Remus whispered, and Patton squirmed at the heat and the damp and the _want_. “You laid bare, all for me and letting me take what I want from you, because you couldn’t keep still, yeah? Too greedy to cum.”

Patton nodded frantically, and Remus cackled softly into his ear before standing upright once more. “Are you hoping being extra good for me is gonna get you that touch faster, slut? How sweet… how _foolish_. You’re going to have to put a bit more effort in than that to get my hands on you. You’re going to have to prove fucking your slutty little hole is worth it to me and anyone else who comes through here.”

Patton’s hips jerked instinctively into the couch at the threat, and Remus’ hand landed on the back of his head again and pulled his head up to face the back of the couch, where a banner lay.

_Attention All: Slut Training Inside_

_Come watch and watch come as our resident rule-stickler sticks to another set of rules! Admission is free with one ass smack or insult! If he’s a good boy you might even get to use his throat yourselves~_

Patton whined, trying to grind back onto Remus, but Remus slapped his ass sharply before grabbing his wrists and unbuckling them. Patton resisted the urge to look up at Remus, ass still stinging from the hit, but made a soft noise of confusion.

Remus chuckled.

“Well, I did say you had to prove yourself, didn’t I?”

His grin widened as realization of what he was about to order hit Patton, and with a snap, the entryways were blocked off with doors and the signage.

“Now, Patton,” Remus murmured, and Patton whimpered, putting his head back down and his hands at his sides like in the bedroom. “Hands on your ass.”

His hands flew back, placing one on each cheek, and Remus cackled behind him. “Ready to do anything anyone would want just to get some dick, you’re _filthy_. Start squeezing your cheeks, Patton, put on a show like the slut you are.”

Patton complied, pressing his fingers into his plush flesh and dragging them along, face burning from knowing how desperate he must look- but the commands sat like a pleasant buzz in the back of his mind, soothing any worries away. He kneaded his skin gently, pulling his cheeks apart so he could grab more fat--

“Hold that pose!!” Remus barked, and Patton froze, whimpering at the sudden feeling of warmth over his asshole.

“... _Perfect,”_ Remus growled, and Patton moaned softly as Remus’ breath puffed over his hole. “Your tight little ass on display like this, never been used by a man before… _Stay like this_ until I order you to move unless you need to stop.”

A finger trailed down the curve of Patton’s inner thigh, tantalizingly close to his cock, and as Patton held himself so intentionally still Remus’ teeth came down on his ass and _sucked,_ no doubt forming a bruise on the curve of his behind.

_“Got it?”_

“Yes, sir,” Patton moaned, and Remus smacked him again, voice near-frenzied when he spoke.

“And _keep calling me that!!”_

“Of course, sir,” Patton said, breathless, ass rocking back, seeking more pleasure, _anything_ from Remus to satisfy the _need_ rising within him. “Anything, sir, whatever you need to make sure I know my place, sir--”

“Dammit!!” Remus hissed, and Patton yelped with pleasure as another hit landed on his rear. “So _fucking_ hot, you begging for me like that, if I was any weaker I’d shove myself into you right now--”

His voice quite suddenly took on an entirely different tone, a purr instead of something frantic and hungry.

“... But we have an audience to witness your punishment, now don’t we?”

Patton stiffened, blood roaring through his ears, as he heard a set of footsteps approaching him. They stopped at his back, and then a hand was on him, feeling between his cheeks as he whined softly in pleasure.

And then a second hand came down on his ass in a sharp _smack,_ and Patton thrust forward with a moan into the couch cushions.

_“Beautiful.”_

“So good of you to join us, Virgil!” Remus cackled, and Patton could hear him shifting, no doubt to wrap around Virgil in some form. “Here to watch me break him in?”

“I had the feeling something was up earlier, when he left in such a rush,” Virgil replied in a low rumble, first hand still teasing around Patton’s rim gently. “What did you do, Re?”

“Nothing intentional,” Remus simpered, and Patton whimpered with loss as Virgil drew his hand away. “Patty here just couldn’t keep his desperation for cock in any longer, now could he? What a surprise I had to find the goody-two-shoes rapping at my chamber door, desperate for me to-” his nails dragged down Patton’s back, and Patton just about lost his mind at the sensation, fingers tight on his ass and voice wordlessly begging for Remus to _touch him_ \- “take _control~”_

“I’m glad you did,” Virgil breathed, hand returning to touch the marks Remus had left behind. “What a vision he is like this, gorgeous, filthy, _desperate._ I bet he just couldn’t help himself from falling to his knees and accepting your hard… orders.”

“You know it, Virgil,” Remus purred, and Virgil chuckled lowly, and Patton _keened_ with need, spreading his cheeks open further, mind filled with only the desire to be used, to be claimed, to be made to do whatever his doms wanted and _only_ what they wanted.

“He’s taking his punishment well,” Remus breathed, and Patton shuddered with the force of his words. “Perhaps he should finally receive a taste of what he has wanted?”

_Yes, yes, yes, yes…_

“He’s gorgeous like this,” Virgil grunted, and Patton’s dick hardened further at the noise of something damp _schlick-schlicking_ behind him, pressing his ass up into the air even further. “So hot- _fuck,_ I bet he’d like to be used by us at any time, right? Press him right up against a wall or into the floor and tell him to take what we give and he’d do just that, so desperate to be used, a good little dildo, cocksleeve- _shit, Remus!”_

Patton could envision the scene in his mind, Remus’ hand pumping Virgil’s cock tight and steady in his grip, and he let out another moan, hole clenching. Virgil swore again, voice higher now, and Patton felt something warm splatter against his ass.

“And there it is,” Remus moaned, and Patton’s hole clenched again at the feeling of the warmth dripping down it. “Taken his first cum with pleasure like the nasty little thing he _is.”_

Patton felt his mind sink even further at the thought, hips unconsciously rocking forward. Here he was before his fellow sides, open and ready to be taken- and _loving_ every moment of it.

“Please, sir,” he moaned, and as he said it he heard a door creak open. He swallowed and begged more, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth. “Please, _please,_ fuck me! I won’t touch myself again, I’ll take what you give me, just fuck me like the cockslut I am!!”

“Aren’t you all having fun,” Janus’ voice came, voice edged and tight, and Patton jolted as another hand met his ass in a sharp lash, and cried out for more.

“Please!!”

“Oh don’t worry, you wicked little thing, you’re getting all you ask for and _more._ But I’m sure you can take it- you’ll have to,” Remus growled, and then Patton was pushed sideways hands-and-knees onto the sofa, a hand raising his head to blink up at Janus and Virgil, the pair staring down at him as if they were about to eat him alive.

“Open your mouth, Patton,” Remus commanded, and Patton’s eyes glazed over, mouth falling wide. “They’re giving you the attention you’ve craved for years. Show them some in return.”

Janus stepped forward, kneeling on the couch and drawing his slim cock from his already-unzipped pants, and pressed the tip to Patton’s tongue. Patton immediately laved around the head, leaning forward, and with a hiss of pleasure Janus rolled his hips forward, sinking his dick into Patton’s throat.

“That’s what I like to see,” Remus cackles, pinching Patton’s ass, and he drags his slick fingers across Patton’s cheek and brings them to prod at his hole. Whining, Patton rocked his hips back as he sucked the head of Janus’ cock, chasing the feeling of _something_ he’s never known he wanted but now can’t think of anything but(t).

“Patience, Patton,” Virgil murmured, hand rubbing down his back warmly. “As natural a fit as you are for this, you’ve still never taken anything before. Be patient even though it’s such a struggle, okay?”

Patton whimpered from the backhanded remarks, and Janus groaned at the feeling, thrusting into his mouth. Virgil’s hand wrapped around Patton’s wrist, pulling it up, and as Patton slipped onto Janus’ lap for support, taking him deeper, he felt Virgil guide his hand to his cock, and Patton whined softly, feeling Virgil’s dick already slick with lube and come. He tightened his grip around it slightly.

“That’s it,” Virgil hissed with pleasure, rocking into Patton’s fist. “Hold it just like that, gosh, you take it like you’ve been doing this for years instead of minutes, so easy for us...”

Remus’ cold finger slipped into Patton’s asshole, and Patton jerked forward, hand sliding up Virgil’s cock and drawing a groan from both him and Janus at the movement. A hand steadied Patton’s hips before the finger wriggled deeper, Remus chuckling behind him.

“You like that?” he crooned, curling the finger and making something in Patton _spark_. His hips jolted again, but Remus’ grip was iron and kept him in place. “You like having something in you? So tight, I better work you up faster or you’ll come just from this, and I’ll have to punish you all over again.”

Patton stiffened at the feeling of two other fingers prodding at his hole, only to melt as Janus fucked his throat rougher, filling his throat so well that he didn’t feel them slipping in until they pressed against that place again and he _moaned_ , Janus swearing and thrusting into his throat quicker until suddenly there was something warm and salty flooding his senses and Janus was moaning, rocking his hips against Patton’s lips, cock nestled in his throat heavy and tight. Patton ran his tongue over the underside of Janus’ dick curiously, swallowing around him, and Janus let out a quiet whine and pulled out.

“You have _got_ to try his mouth,” he said, panting, to Virgil, who was still guiding Patton’s hand over his cock, and Patton made a soft pleading noise, licking his lips to chase the feeling of fullness he was missing now. He rocked his hips into Remus’ fingers, only to whine as Remus pulled out and placed his still slick hand onto Patton’s other hip.

“What do you say?” Remus growled, and Patton tightened in anticipation at the feeling of Remus’ cock prodding at his entrance. “Wanna fill this slut from both ends like the tight sleeve he is?”

“Fuck yes,” Virgil groaned, and Janus stood, allowing him to slide into a kneel in front of Patton and offer him dick once more. Virgil placed a finger to Patton’s lips before he could take him in, though, and as Patton licked at them Virgil rumbled out:

“Since you’re not occupied, Jan, do you think you could keep a record of this for later?”

Patton’s breathing went tight with lust, and Remus jerked slightly against him. Before them, Virgil smirked.

“Just in case this greedy slut isn’t around when I want to get off.”

“Plus then we can show him just how good he looks taking cock for us, how he should always be ready to be our toy,” Remus cooed wickedly, not missing a beat, and Patton _burned_ , with need, with embarrassment, with some beautiful combination of the two.

“Please,” he begged around Virgil’s fingers, “Wanna see it, wanna know I’m yours--”

“Of course you do, you just love knowing you have to do whatever we say, don’t you?” Remus cackled. “Now stop talking and just be an easy toy for us.”

That was the last warning Patton got, and then Virgil removed his fingers and thrust into Patton’s mouth at the same time Remus rocked against Patton’s entrance and _pushed._

Immediately, Patton gasped, nearly choking on Virgil’s dick and having to pull back to the head a moment to breathe. Remus felt so big compared to his fingers, stretching him wide, and as Patton glanced behind him his breath caught- Remus wasn’t even halfway in yet.

“Does it feel good?” Remus purred, pressing in more and grinning wide as Patton let out a cry. “Worried it won’t fit? It will.”

He leaned over Patton’s back, arms over his sides like a cage, and Patton whimpered as Remus’ lips met his ear once more.

“I’ll _make_ it fit.”

Virgil thrust into his mouth at the same time Remus sank til his hips were flush against Patton’s ass, and Patton _moaned_ , long and low. It felt _so good_ to be filled like this, stretched at both ends, like the most natural thing in the world, and as Remus shifted against him his cock rubbed against Patton’s walls, brushing that spot and making Patton’s eyes nearly roll up in his head from pleasure.

“Excellent shot, all,” Janus’ voice came. “Remus, why don’t you start rolling into him slowly? Virgil, that’s perfect, if you want go ahead and turn his head more in this direction… Patton, hold that position. Remus, you might have to help him, poor thing looks fit to collapse from just having this _inkling_ of what he needs.”

Patton’s arms locked in place at the command. Virgil began to thrust into his throat faster, and as Remus started moving Patton groaned again, trembling with the effort to keep still as pleasure coursed through his veins. Virgil was heavy in his throat and Patton sucked to keep him in, haze clouding his mind increasing with each movement in his throat and every press deep into his hole.

They passed him to each other, Virgil pushing him back onto Remus’ cock and Remus forcing him forward again, taking Virgil to the hilt. The repetition made him sink more in turn, and with every sink the flame inside his core grew to a roaring fire, hot all over and feeling like _something_ needed to happen, but _what--_

And then at a word from Janus, Remus’ hand wrapped around his cock, and the fire flared, spread, and _consumed_ him in the flames.

 _More!!_ he wanted to beg, but all he could do was whine and groan around Virgil’s dick, burying itself over and over in his throat. Virgil gasped at the sensation, rutting deep into him before letting out a loud moan and coming, and Patton eagerly sucked the warmth up, chasing Virgil’s cock as he pulled out.

 _“Fuck,”_ Remus hissed, and Patton yelped as Remus’ thrusts grew frenzied, body collapsing on Patton’s and pounding into him, shoving him facefirst into the cushions. Patton keened as Remus’ grip around his cock tightened, and as he thrust his hips forward into the feeling Remus followed, balls smacking against Patton’s ass with the force of it.

“Please, please, pleasepleaseplease, _please,”_ Patton babbled, half-drooling at the drag of Remus’ cock inside him. “Need- want--”

“Gonna come for me? Gonna fall apart from being used like this? Not until I tell you you can,” Remus panted, and Patton squeaked as he sank his teeth into the back of Patton’s neck. Remus sucked hard, sending Patton spinning, and then pulled back, “Fuck, fuck, you’re so tight and perfect and needy, following orders because you daren’t go against the rules, greedy, gonna fill you up--”

Remus’ hips stuttered, and his hand twisted around Patton’s dick in a way that had him sparking, jerking back against Remus, chasing the feeling of fullness--

 _“Come!!”_ Remus gasped harshly, and the fire finally overtook Patton and everything went beautiful, dizzy black. He trembled with the force of it, head swimming, core burning, and body pulled like a string about to snap. His hips jerked in Remus' grasp as Remus followed suit, spilling inside his ass as Patton's cock splattered white all over the couch cushions below them.

Remus just held that position for a few moments, body tense against Patton’s as they gasped for air, and then the trembling became too much for Patton and they collapsed onto the couch cushions, Patton half-crushed under Remus’ weight.

“That,” Remus managed, “Was just about the hottest thing I’ve ever done.”

Patton nodded as best he could, chest heaving, and looked up weakly as Virgil and Janus came over, now fully dressed. Janus set a camera down by Patton’s head.

“You both did so well,” he murmured, reaching to rub through both partners’ hair. “Put on such a show for us, thank you for letting us watch.”

Something warm and fuzzy curled into Patton’s chest at the praise, and he nuzzled into Janus’ hand. Smiling, Virgil knelt by their sides and offered them a plate of apple slices with caramel drizzled over each.

“Here, eat something. Even if we don’t need it, it’ll help bring you back up. Do you guys want anything to drink, a bath maybe?”

Remus waved his hand blearily, raising his head from Patton’s back as Patton began munching on the fruit.

“I got that covered, no need to worry,” he said, and Patton felt Remus’ hand resting lightly on his back. “Thank you for the apples, and for coming into watch. Really made the scene come together.”

“We wouldn’t pass up the chance to watch Patton get railed for the world,” Virgil teased, and Patton lets out a soft huff.

“You guys- so calm about it,” he mumbled tiredly. “... Thank you.”

“Of course, Patton,” Janus said warmly. “It would be fairly hypocritical of us to judge you for something we so… thoroughly enjoyed. Isn’t that right, Virgil?”

“Agreed,” Virgil replied, laughing softly. He ruffled Patton’s hair too as Remus began to sink them out. “Glad that you’re feeling better about this stuff, Pat, that you found what works for you. Take good care of him, Re.”

“You got it, boss!”

They rose up into Remus’ bathtub, inky black and already filled with glittery blue bath bomb water, apples and camera appearing on the sink counter, and as the heat sunk into Patton’s bones, he sighed contentedly and snuggled up against Remus’ shoulder.

“Thank you, Re,” he mumbled softly. “This was… really, really good. You made me feel amazing.”

Remus squeezed him gently.

“I’m glad I got the chance to, you did so well,” he replied. “... Gotta make more of those types of recordings for ass-ass-ment if it gets me that much booty, eh, Pat?”

Patton snickered and poked Remus in mock chastisement. “Next time, all you gotta do is ask.”

Remus gave Patton a downright devious smirk, and Patton felt a spark alight in his chest once more.

“Patton,” he crooned wickedly, and Patton felt his whole body tense in all the best ways. “Tell me the truth.”

Patton swallowed, lips twitching up, feeling his cock begin to harden once more.

“All you have to do is order me to do whatever you want… _sir.”_


End file.
